


Why Did Summer Go so Quickly

by Badi_otaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Incest, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Summer of 2002, you and your brothers drive around the country to find a case. You think you’ll be able to enjoy a few weeks alone with your brothers. But the case is more complicated than you thought and Sam is talking about college again…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my Tumblr: une-femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com

__

_Lewiston, Michigan_

The man’s heart beat frantically, he could feel and hear the blood pumping and rushing through his veins as he ran for his life. With every breath, a fire ignited in his lungs as he tried to find his way through the crowd of immense trees. The moon was high in the sky, its pale, cold light casting crooked shadows onto the muddy ground.

He could hear every single sound the forest made. A crack of a branch, the rustle of the leaves, the whistle of the wind blowing in the dark, terrifying night. The forest was breathing. It was alive.

The man heard the distant barks of wolves. He tried to run faster, but his legs were already giving up on him, fear and panic weren’t enough. As if out of nowhere, a tree root crawled under his feet, making him loose his balance and fall to the ground with a thump and a growl.

The man tried to push himself from the wet forest floor but was restrained. The things that kept him down were slowly slithering and constricting around his body, preventing him from moving. The man’s desperate cries were of no use as the moist bark pressed into his skin and flesh.

The wolves’ barks came closer and closer, faster and faster. Soon, the only sounds the man could hear were the growls of the beasts around him, the wet noise of their teeth pulling, tearing and ripping his flesh into bloody pieces. The warm blood gushing from his open flesh soaked the soft moss underneath him.

Everything suddenly fell silent, the soft moonlight reflecting in his bulging eyes. He was dead.

* * *

_Columbus, Ohio_

“You got anything?” Dean asked Sam as he greedily took a bite of his greasy bacon cheeseburger, smiling slightly at the familiar taste of extra onions. Sam delved into an article of the newspaper he had on the table as he ate his salad.

You looked around you. It was around noon and the restaurant was buzzing with activity, cooks fussed in the kitchen as waitresses rushed around, taking orders, serving dishes and cleaning tables.

The three of you had stopped to grab something to eat. You had been on the road for hours and stopped in many towns to find an interesting case. John had left you a few days prior, taking his truck and leaving you and your brothers with the Impala.

He had purchased this truck not long ago to go on hunts by himself, probably thinking it was time for his children to work their own jobs. John was slightly reluctant to leave you, his only daughter, alone with your brothers, but he knew they would take care of you and keep you safe. They knew what awaited them if they didn’t…

You and Sam had graduated from high school last year. Back then, Sam had talked to you about his plan to go to college. At first, you were a hundred percent with him. He wanted to study Law at Stanford. There, you would be able to study in the Art Department, it was perfect. But with the time, you had nearly abandoned the idea, telling yourselves any attempt at leaving would be useless as your Dad wouldn’t let you go.

But after almost a year of hunting, doing job after job, the topic was inevitably brought up again. Sam talked to you about Stanford again, when you were alone. The idea was once again very tempting, and Sam seemed very enthusiastic. But once again, the more you thought about it, the less you were sure.

You wanted a normal life more than anything, but you couldn’t bring yourself to give up on your father and your older brother, _especially_ your older brother. For you knew it would break them. The whole college matter was a real issue that needed to be discussed, but you preferred not to bring it up. And for Sam, there would be no discussion.

“Alright, get this. Three wolf attacks in the past few days. All of them occurred in the same forest, near Lewiston, Michigan.” Sam said, pulling you back to reality.

“Yeah, you sure it’s not just wolves…?” Dean then asked, skeptical, taking another bite of his burger.

“The first victim was found partly devoured, half stuck in a tree _trunk_ , ‘as if the tree had grown around the body in a single _night_ ’. The second victim was almost completely _eaten_. What remained of his body was lying on the ground, with _tree roots_ wrapped around it.”

“Yeah, sounds like us!” Dean said, dropping the remaining of his cheeseburger into his plate. “And now I’m gonna throw up.” He added, making a face.

You laughed softly as you pushed aside your own empty plate and pulled Dean’s towards you. “I assume I can take that, then…” You said. Seeing his burger being drawn away, Dean quickly retrieved it.

“Just kidding, I’m gonna finish that baby. You can keep the fries though, Sweetheart.” He said to you. You smiled. “And what happened to the third one? You said there were three attacks but you mentioned only two deaths.” He then asked Sam. The younger man looked into the article.

“Uh, the third victim was found unconscious by his cabin, in the woods, he was still alive, but presented multiple lesions, scratches and broken bones. He was brought to a hospital in the nearest town and he is ‘no longer in a life-threatening condition’. So, what do you think?” Sam asked, looking up from the newspaper.

“I think let’s take a look at that. It’s about six hours from here and we’ve got nothing else…” Dean responded. You nodded in agreement. Michigan it is then!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, sorry...

After a long six hours drive, you and your brothers finally arrived to your destination. Lewiston was a small town with a few restaurants, stores, and a public library. You passed in a gas station to fill up and headed to the only motel you could find in the town. Dean went to the front desk to check in as you and Sam took the last couple of bags out of the trunk.

When Dean entered the office, the receptionist seemed slightly surprised. The woman put on a friendly smile and stood up from her chair to welcome him.

“Hi. Checking in?” she asked. Dean nodded. “We have King sized, Queen sized or twin beds. All rooms have cable and wireless internet. As for the payment, we take cash or credit cards,” she said.

“Give me two Queens,” Dean said, handing a credit card. You were three but you usually took a room with two large beds, as motel often offered rooms with only two beds rather than three, and because you and Sam were used to sleep in the same bed. And Dean knew you actually preferred sleeping with either one of them rather than alone. “So, do you have many guests staying here right now...?” Dean asked, making small talk.

“Not really, we’re a small town, you know? And with the incidents, people don’t stick around for long.” That was what Dean actually wanted to hear.

“The ‘incidents’?” he asked, hoping she would spill more information. The woman’s eyes widened slightly.

“I shouldn’t have said that…” she said. Sensing he wouldn’t get much out of her, Dean decided to come straight to the point.

“Don’t worry, actually we’re here for these ‘incidents’, we’re writing a book about supernatural phenomena,” Dean said. The woman visibly relaxed, but frowned.

“I don’t think that any supernatural thing is involved in this, but…” Her voice trailed off.

“Well, we’ll see about that…” Dean stated, raising his eyebrows and nodding before retrieving his credit card and the keys to the room. Giving the woman a fake smile, he turned around to exit the office and join you and Sam outside.

Once settled in the room, you took a steaming shower while Dean went to bed to get some sleep, exhausted by the long drive. Sam started searching the internet for information about the town and its history.

After a while, you got out of the bathroom, dressed in an old AC/DC t-shirt that Dean used to own and night shorts. You first walked to the bed where Dean had collapsed and fallen asleep immediately without even removing his shoes. You smiled softly, hearing you brother’s light snoring and proceeded to remove his shoes for him.

Once done you gently kissed him on the forehead and made you way to Sam who was sitting at the small table in the corner of the room, working on his laptop. You came behind him and gently laid your hands on his shoulders.

“Did you find anything?” you asked, leaning in to look over his shoulder at the screen.

“Not really, I can’t find any archive. We’ll need to go to the library or the town hall…” he said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. You nodded before slowly closing the laptop, thus turning off the screen light. The signs in the parking lot were now the sole thing that lit the room. You could still see your brother in the dim light as he rubbed his tired eyes.

“We’ll see about that tomorrow,” you stated, “let’s get some sleep for now…” Sam nodded and stood up, following you to the empty bed. Sam got rid of his shoes and pants and joined you in bed.

The two of you lay down side by side, enjoying the softness of the mattress after a whole day spent in the car. “Good night, I love you Sammy.” You then whispered, snuggling against your brother.

He pulled you closer and kissed your temple lightly. Your legs entwined under the covers as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

The day following your arrival in Lewiston, you, Dean and Sam started the research. Dean went to the nearest general store to buy some food and newspaper. You stayed in your motel room for a good part of the morning. You read every article of every local newspaper you could find, noting every useful information. Sam went through the victims’ information, their job, family, friends, where they lived… In the meanwhile, Dean got ready to hunt, cleaning and sorting your gear. After a while, you and Sam decided to gather all the info you found. Sam went first.

“Okay, so, the first victim, Mr. Nicholson, lived in Lewiston. He had a sister, she lives in Illinois, but no wife nor kids.” Sam said to you and Dean who was only half listening.

“Yeah, he was attacked in Grayling State Forest, next to Lewiston, in the middle of the night and was found two days later by a group of hikers. That was two weeks ago.” You added.

“The second victim was Mr. Pearce. He lived in Fairview, a town next to Lewiston, with his wife and his son.” Sam continued.

“He was attacked last week, during the night, and was found the next day in the same forest, which is conveniently situated between both towns…” You said with a smirk. Sam took the papers he had wrote his notes on and read the last few lines.

“The third victim was Mr. Miller. No family, he lived by himself in a cabin in the middle of that same forest…” Sam said.

“Where he was found unconscious and hurt four days ago. He was transported to the nearest hospital, in Grayling, thirty miles from here.” You added.

“And guess what…?” Sam asked, looking up at you.

“All three of them worked as lumberjacks in the _same_ place, for the _same_ company.” You responded, emphasizing your words.

“Exactly.” Sam stated, dropping his papers on the table and leaning back in his chair.

“Good job. So we interrogate number two’s wife and number three at the hospital?” Dean asked, looking up from the gun he was cleaning.

“Yeah, we’ll go and meet Mrs. Pearce first, see what we can get from her.” Sam said as he and you gathered the stuff you had spread on the table.

“Okay, but first let’s get some lunch, I’m freakin’ starving…” Dean stated, quickly reassembling his gun.

The three of you stopped at a restaurant along the way to Mrs. Pearce’s house. You arrived there at one in the afternoon. You observed your surroundings as you got out of the Impala. The Pearce family lived in a nice house, in a calm neighborhood. You and your brothers passed through the gate of the lovely white picket fence and crossed the short-mown grass of the front lawn. You climbed the stairs to the porch and stopped in front of the door. Sam took a step forward and gently knocked on the door. He would do the talking.

A beautiful dark-haired woman opened the door, looking questioningly at you and your siblings. Dean’s lips immediately curved into a flirty smile as you elbowed him gently, giving him the ‘stop it!’ look. Dean pouted for a second and Sam started talking.

“Mrs. Pearce? Hi, I’m Sam.” He introduced himself politely. “This is Dean and (Y/N).” He said, showing the two of you, you both smiled politely. “We’re writing a book about the recent attacks. Would you mind answering to a few questions?” Sam explained. “Maybe it’s an inappropriate time, we would perfectly understand if you didn’t want to…” He said tactfully. The woman nodded.

“Sure, please come in. I’m gonna make some tea…” She said, giving back a courtesy smile, but they could see it in her eyes, she was devastated.

* * *

You and your brothers sat on the couch, in the living room. You watched the woman’s son quietly playing in the backyard before turning back to look at your host who was sitting on an arm chair facing the couch, a mug in hand. You took a sip of your own tea and put the mug back on the coffee table.

“Sorry but, do you mind if I use your bathroom?” Dean suddenly asked.

“Dean…” Sam scolded him. Dean shrugged. The woman laughed softly.

“It’s okay. Go upstairs, first door on the right.” She told him as he started heading upstairs. The woman’s look returned to you as Sam started asking questions.

“So, Mrs. Pearce, what can you tell us about your husband?” Sam asked calmly. The woman thought for a few seconds.

“Well, Shane was a simple man, really. He was nice, he was a good husband, and a good father.” She said, looking at her little boy sadly.

“We heard he worked with two other victims…” Sam said, rekindling the conversation.

“Yes, they were more than coworkers, they were close friends…” Mrs. Pearce said, standing up from her arm chair to grab a photo frame from the top of the fireplace, handing it to Sam.

The photograph showed a group of friends. In the center, three boys were dressed in sport clothes, on the right, the only girl was wearing a cheerleader outfit and the fourth man, on the left, was dressed in casual clothes. They were all smiling, their arms draped over each other’s shoulders.

“We were all friends in high school.” The woman said with a nostalgic smile. “In the middle, here, is my Shane. On his left is Abe and on his right is Scott. They were in the football team. I’m here, in the cheerleader outfit. And this is Alex.” She showed the teenagers on the picture, one at a time.

The three football players were the three victims. The fourth man, Alexei Nowak, worked with them as well. He would probably be the next victim. “Do you know where Mr. Nowak lives?” Sam asked the woman, she smiled softly.

“Of course, he lives next door.” She said. Sam nodded as Dean came back in the living room. The brothers shared a meaningful look and Sam turned his attention back to Mrs. Pearce.

“Well, thank you for your time, Mrs. Pearce. And we’re very sorry for your loss.” Sam said, standing up and shaking hands with the woman. You and Dean shook hands with her as well before heading outside. The three of you then settled inside the car and Dean started the engine, driving away from the house.

“Did you find anything?” Sam asked Dean after a few seconds. Of course, Dean didn’t need to go to the bathroom back there, he was searching the house.

“Nope. No EMF, no sulfur, no hex bag, no _nothing_ …” Dean replied. “What did she tell you?” He then asked.

“Uh, basically the three victims were friends in _high school_ , along with the wife and another dude who lives next door and who _also_ works with them.” Sam explained. “So maybe we should watch his house tonight to make sure he’s safe…” Sam suggested, Dean nodded as he watched you in the rearview mirror. You were yawning slightly.

“Tired?” He asked with an amused grin. You nodded.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night…” You explained as you laid down on the back seat.

“We can stop at the motel for an hour or two, get some rest, there is no rush… Plus we’re gonna need energy if we stay up all night…” Dean said before turning his head towards Sam. “What do you think?” He asked.  Sam nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Once you were back in the motel room, you and your brothers planned the next steps of your research. You would first go to the hospital in the next town and interrogate the third victim. Then you would head to the fourth man’s house and keep watch for the night. And the next day, you would go to the library to take a look at the archives.

With that decided, you went to bed to take a nap while Dean and Sam stayed up. After a few minutes Dean went into the bathroom to take a shower. Sam sat at the small table and opened his laptop. He took a quick glance at the bathroom door. The shower was still running. He looked over at you, your steady breath told him you were already asleep. He then started typing on the keyboard deftly. He opened a few windows, read through several pages, taking in every information he could.

Sam was focused. So much so that he didn’t hear the shower stopping nor the bathroom door opening. He didn’t notice his brother approaching him in his back and jumped slightly when he spoke.

“Stanford? You serious?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice down so that he wouldn’t wake you up. Sam sighed, quickly closing his laptop. His brother sat at the table, facing him.

“Dean… I-”

“I know you want out, Sam.” Dean cut him off. “You want to go to school. You want that apple pie life, you want the suburban house with the white picket fence like the one we just went to…” he said. Sam remained silent. What his brother said was true. “But _this_ is our life,” Dean stated, showing the room around him. “You can’t just bail out on your family like that! Do you have any idea how much pain it will cause Dad, will cause _me_ …? And (Y/N), you know she won’t stand it…” Dean finished, looking at you.

You were still asleep on your bed, your back facing them, at least it was what Dean believed. But Sam had lived very close to you, his twin sister, for seventeen years, long enough to notice the slight change in your breathing, signifying you were awake. He still kept his voice down.

“That’s why she’s going with me… At Stanford, there’s a Law School and an Art Department, we can both study what we want! We can receive financial aid and we could even get a full ride,” Sam explained with enthusiasm. Dean’s eyes went wide with anger and fear.

“Oh hell no, she’s not leaving, have you thought about Dad? It would destroy him. No way, Sammy, this is _not_ the real life, you know it, the real life is _right here_ , and you’re staying!” Dean said firmly. “I won’t speak a word to Dad about that, but you have to get that out of your mind, the sooner, the better.” Dean stood up from his chair and headed for the door. He needed some fresh air.

“It’s not forever, Dean, we’re just going to school! You can’t keep us from leaving, not you, not Dad…” Sam said, standing up as well and turning to face Dean. “We’re gonna finish that last job, we’re gonna pass the admission exams for Stanford, or any other school we can find, and we’re gonna live the life _we_ want to live,” Sam stated before Dean opened the door and got out without a word, slamming the door behind him.

Sam sighed loudly and slumped back down on his chair, opening his laptop again. The screen turned on again, showing the web page of the Art Department of Stanford. Sam looked at you, you were still lying on your bed.

“You okay, (Y/N)?” Sam asked from where he was sitting. You turned around on the bed to look at your brother. You shrugged slightly, giving him a sad smile and stood up slowly.

“I don’t know anymore, Sammy…” you said, walking up to him. “I don’t want to let down Dean, or Dad…” You sat down on the opposite chair. “Up until now, it was just the three of us, we never had anyone but each other… I can’t just give that up…” you admitted.

“Well, it can be the two of us, we can count on each other…” Sam insisted, putting his forearms on the table to lean forward. “Look, I don’t want to let them down either, but… this is our chance… I know you don’t want this life more than I do.” That was true, neither of you wanted a hunter’s life, but unlike Dean, you and Sam couldn’t even accept it. “Just think about it. We can get out of this. _I’ll_ get out of this, for sure,” he stated, his look suddenly filled with worry. “Will _you_?” You adverted your eyes. “You know I can’t live without you…” he said with a quiet voice, almost whispering.

“Is there any chance we can leave without breaking the family apart?” you asked, looking up at your brother. Sam gave you a sad look, you knew the answer. No. “I can’t live without you,” you stated. “But I can’t leave Dean alone…” You shook your head slowly, looking out the window at the parking lot where Dean was sitting on the hood of his car. “Dad… It’s like he left long ago, but Dean… he has always been there for me, for _us_ , we can’t do that to him…” Sam remained silent. His look went back and forth from the screen to you.

He then straightened up to lean back in his chair, gesturing you to come closer. You stood up and took a few steps to come and sit on his lap, looking at the screen in front of you. Sam started scrolling through the pages of the web site. “Look, this is the campus map, here’s the Main Quad, the dorms, the bookstore…” he enumerated all the places the pictures showed. “This is the Art Department building, and look they have an Art Gallery… The library is huge…” Sam said with enthusiasm.

“Looks amazing…” you said, smiling slightly. Sam wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him, resting his head on your right shoulder. He was smiling as well.

“This is our future. I don’t want to push you into doing this if you don’t want to,” he said as he looked at you. You were still starring at the screen. “But know that I _will_ be there at the end of summer, and I will take that future in hand. I just hope to God that you will be there with me.”

You remained silent, deep in thought. You looked at the screen, all the pictures of the campus, the students. They were all smiling, they were all happy. Your smile widened slightly. You wanted to be a part of it as well. Your smile then slowly faded. Sam tightened his embrace and started rocking you gently, softly humming one of your favorite songs. “Come fly with me, let’s fly, let’s fly away…”

You smiled again, closing your eyes and enjoying your brother’s warm embrace. “I can’t take a decision right now, Sammy,” you said, your brother nodded. “But I promise I will think about it…” you finished, turning your head to place a soft kiss on your brother’s forehead. “For now, let’s just get on with the hunt, okay?”

Sam nodded, closing the browser on his laptop and turning it off. You both joined Dean outside, in silence, and climbed in the Impala. The engine roared to life and Dean took off. Next stop: Grayling Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole forty minutes’ drive to Grayling was silent. You and your brothers didn’t talk about what happened back at the motel, this was behind you already. You didn’t talk about the hunt as there was no need to. From time to time, Sam would look at you in the rear view mirror, as if to check if you were still okay. You would then give him a small smile to reassure him and he would look back at the road.

You eventually arrived at the hospital and went to the reception desk, asking to see Mr. Miller, the third victim. You were guided to the common room of the hospital. When you entered the room, a nurse led you to a man in a wheel chair. He was sitting still, looking out the window. One of his arms and legs were in a cast, his multiple scratches had been stitched, and the skin around his wounds was red and puffy. The three of you approached the man and greeted him.

“Mr. Miller? Hi, I’m Sam,” Sam introduced himself politely before pointing towards you and Dean. “This is Dean and (Y/N),” he said as you both greeted the man with a wave of the hand. Sam grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it, looking at the man. “We’re here to collect information about the attacks that occurred in Lewiston in the past few weeks. We’re writing a book about it,” Sam explained calmly. “Would you be willing to answer to a few questions?” he then asked kindly. The man nodded hesitantly.

All four of you sat at an empty table, you and your brothers facing the man. Sam took a note pad and a pen out of the inside pocket of his jacket and started asking questions. “Do you remember anything from the attack?”

“Y-yes, I remember, b-but you won’t believe me if I tell you…” the man said, stammering a little as he replayed the traumatic scene in his head. He looked frightened and worried. No one had believed him. Those three would probably also think he was crazy.

“Try us,” Dean said with a slight smirk.

“Well, I was coming home from work, it was already dark by the time I got to my house, in the woods, near the lake. I was getting out of my truck, and I just- I heard a growl so I looked around me. It was very dark, I couldn’t see much but… I saw eyes, they were glowing. I thought it was a wolf, so I hurried to the door and unlocked it, but it wouldn’t open, something was keeping it closed. I heard crows all around me, as if there hundreds of them perched on the trees. I was scared. When I turned around… the wolves… they were so close, I- I couldn’t run they just threw themselves at me and…” The man stopped talking, staring down at the table.

“How many wolves were there?” Sam asked with a sympathetic look.

“About a dozen, I guess… I don’t know how I got out of this alive but…”

“Did you notice anything weird beforehand…?” Dean went straight to the point.

“Like what?” The man asked looking up at the oldest brother.

“Uh, like the air was suddenly colder…?” Dean asked, trailing off. The man shook his head slowly. “Did you smell something weird, like sulfur…?” Dean asked again with a shrug. The man shook his head again. “And there were just wolves and crows…?” Dean finished with a frown.

“No… I told you, you won’t believe me. When I told the police they thought I had gone nuts… But I know what I saw, it was… strange.” The man looked at Sam. Your brother smirked slightly.

“Strange is what we do…” he stated and the man let out a sigh.

“I saw a man,” he said, looking at each of you to dose your reaction.

“A man?” Sam asked, skeptical. The man nodded.

“He was tall, and thin, you know… with long limbs and- and he was… bony. I saw his fingers, crooked, with claws…” the man explained, frowning as if his description didn’t make any sense. The three of you exchanged a few looks, conversing silently. You then turned back to the man.

“That man you saw, did he do anything?” you asked. The man shook his head.

“No, he didn’t move, he was just… there, in the dark.”

“Do you remember anything else…?” you asked. The man shook his head again, his eyes conveyed all his feelings. He was scared, worried and confused.

“No, that’s all…” he said with a weak voice. You exchanged another series of looks and agreed that it was enough, you would leave the man alone to rest and heal.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Miller…” You said with a kind voice and a friendly smile. The boys thanked the man with a nod and the three of you made your way out of the room.

Sam started reading his notes as you exited the hospital. “So… tall, bony, clawed hands… It could be a Wendigo…” he said.

“Or Paris Hilton…” Dean joked, making you laugh softly. Sam didn’t pay attention to Dean and continued to think out loud.

“But why would it just watch the man being slaughtered by wolves? A Wendigo would eat its victims, or keep them in its lair, it wouldn’t give them to wolves. That doesn’t make sense…” Sam finished. Dean shrugged, not really listening to him. You were thinking, though, and you suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the parking lot.

“Wait a minute…” you said. Dean and Sam stopped, looking at you with a frown. “Oh no…” you then uttered, looking up at you brothers. “I think I know what it is.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice later on, I totally took elements from The Witcher game series to make this story…

“A Leshen?” Dean asked from his sit on his motel room bed, giving you a confused look. Sam, who was sitting on one of the chairs, looked at him for a second before turning back to you. You were still pacing in the middle of the room.

“Yeah, well it has a few names actually: Leszy, Leshy or Leshii…” you stated moving your hands while speaking, making Dean roll his eyes. “I read about that once. Argh, I should have known that but I didn’t think about it at first because I thought it was found only in Europe-”

“Whatever, just tell us what it is…” Dean said, cutting you off. He hated when you or Sam beat around the bush.

“It’s like a… forest spirit that lives in the woods and protects the forest and the wild life inhabiting it and it can control it; the trees, the animals...” You enumerated everything you knew about the creature. “It’s usually not aggressive, but it can become very dangerous if it’s angry,” you added.

“That makes sense, the lee-les-sh…” Sam tried to say, looking back at you when he didn’t find the name.

“Leshen,” you corrected him. Sam started again.

“It attacks people who damage the forest to protect it. These guys were lumberjacks, they cut trees and everything… So the thing wants to get some sort of revenge. And it uses wild animals, like wolves, to get it,” He summed up. You and Dean nodded. It made sense. “Wait, where did you read about this?” Sam asked, suddenly realizing he had never read about such a thing, in any of the countless books he had read.

“In… a book…” you said, fiddling with your fingers. “The Witcher…” you trailed off. It sounded like a question, as if you wouldn’t be taken seriously by your brothers. And for good reason.

“Fantasy novels?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows, giving you the ‘seriously?’ look. You immediately tried to explain yourself.

“Yeah, I mean it was like years ago I was stuck at the library for days while you went on a hunt with Dad. I mean, guys, most of the things we saw in the movies and the stories are real, so I thought…”

“Okay okay, whatever. Just tell us how we kill it.” Dean cut you off again. You were right, most of the things you heard about in stories, read about in books and saw in movies were actually real. So you may as well go straight to the point.

“Well, the guy in the books knows how, but I’m not sure that method will work. I mean, it’s fiction…” You noticed the impatient of your older brother, you had to remind him that there was a chance that what you said was total crap.

“What do we need?” Sam simply asked.

“Hum… A silver sword…” you answered, still hesitant.

“‘Silver?’ ‘Sword?’ A ‘silver sword?’ As in… ‘a sword made with silver?’” Dean asked, quite confused.

“Dean…” Sam tried to stop his brother, letting you talk.

“Basically, yes,” you confirmed, sitting down on the bed, next to Dean. He kept looking at you with raised eyebrows.

“And how are we supposed to find one? Can we even make a sword out of silver?” Dean started to slightly freak out, he suddenly turned to his brother, looking at him with mix of confusion and excitement. “Can we make a sword out of silver!?”

“I suppose… I mean we’ve got silver knives, so…” Sam answered. “Could it work with a knife?” he then asked you. You shrugged.

“I don’t know. For all I know, even a sword might not work, I told you: it’s fiction…” You tried to insist on the fact that this might not even be real.

“But that makes sense… Silver, I mean,” Sam said. Hunters used silver to kill werewolves, wraiths, Djins and many other monsters. That could work…

“Gotta give it a try…” Dean concluded with a shrug. Sam nodded.

“I think that’s the problem with these things… You don’t get to try. You manage or you die,” You said, slowly shaking your head. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Awesome.”


End file.
